


A Good Deal

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doojoon is a plastic surgeon. Yoseob is a patient. A very hot, very skinny patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deal

Here’s the deal. Doojoon likes his job but sometimes it gets boring. Most of his hopeful patients came in asking for breast implants and that’s fine. He’s clinical and disconnected as he examines them, running the smooth ink of his marker across their skin and feeling the curve of their soft breasts between his hands. He waits until later before letting his mind remember the brush of fingernails down their ribs and the sight of their flesh pulled taut, like supple leather pulled across the pommel of a horse saddle.  
  
Very rarely does he get anything as exciting as skin grafting because that’s just not something he’s known for. He can repair a broken nose as good as new; straighten a green kid’s crooked smile; remove the aged lines of a shitty life. Very rarely does he get any exciting cases.  
  
This kid he’s done work on was supposed to be easy. Some fallen self righteous high schooler who finally succumbed to the merciless taunts of his “friends” for having too much flesh around the edges. It was supposed to be any easy job. He and his mom waltzed into Doojoon’s office one afternoon, discussed what they wanted done, came back two weeks later with the necessary consent papers filled out and got a date picked. This was supposed to be easy.  
  
The kid’s name is Yoseob, not that it matters. His procedure took exactly two hours and thirty-three minutes. They clocked in at 3pm on Saturday afternoon. It was supposed to be that Yoseob got the operation done, stayed overnight for observation, left in the morning and came back in a week for a follow-up.  
  
Here’s the deal. That was June and this is August.   
  
This is Doojoon pressing Yoseob against the patient bed in room 4B with his too-skinny thighs wrapping around Doojoon’s waist and his hips bucking up into the good doctor’s hips. This is their mouths meeting like a pair of hands clapping and shit that’s Doojoon’s hands wrapping around Yoseob’s neck and tickling his pale skin with calloused fingers.  
  
Sixteen is a big number. It’s how many years separate this kid, Yoseob, and Dr. Yoon Doojoon. He’s breaking so many ethical codes by flipping Yoseob onto his front and leaning him over the edge of the bed, tugging the kid’s dark-navy-but-washed-out school uniform dress pants down to his knees and rubbing himself against his now naked waist. He thinks he’s probably breaking his own moral codes or something, because hearing a 17 year old kid moaning the way Yoseob is across a hospital bed and getting unimaginably aroused by it is wrong—very very wrong.  
  
Here’s the deal though. Doojoon likes his job but sometimes it gets boring. There are only so many times he can ogle his nurses and picture them in this same position before the fantasy gets old. Yoseob is a patient—a very  _hot_ , very  _skinny_  patient and in less than a year he’ll be legal and even the fact that he’s a patient will be irrelevant to Doojoon. Yoseob wants it just as much as his doctor does, if the sounds tumbling out of his open mouth mean anything. So ethical codes be damned.   
  
This here is a good deal.


End file.
